Imprimación
by rosa.chocolate
Summary: “Sentí esos hilos en todo mi cuerpo, llegando hasta mi corazón, atrapando mi alma y uniéndola a otra que se sentía pura, intacta y perfecta; esos hilos no me molestaban, no dolían, me atrapaban, me daban vida, me gustaban" Quil/Claire


_**Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a Meyer, pero uds ya lo saben, no¿? si yo fuera meyer creen que andaría por aqui¿? la verdad yo creo que no.**_

**Primera vez que escribo sobre esta adorable parejita. un capitulo de una relacion simplemente maravillosa.**

**Disfruten!!**

**

* * *

****Imprimación**

Pasé toda la noche haciendo rondas, estaba totalmente cansado, empezaba a dolerme la cabeza y tenía mucha hambre; esto de los cambios y del crecimiento por mi condición me provocaba un hambre increíble. Desgraciadamente para mí, mi madre había salido a quien sabe donde y dudaba mucho que hubiera algo en casa que pudiera comer.

Sam se dio cuenta de eso y me invitó a comer a casa de Emily, yo no iba a desperdiciar una invitación a una buena comida, obviamente le dije que si en seguida.

Llegamos a la puerta de la casa de Emily, Sam tocó tres veces la puerta antes de que alguien abriera. Era una mujer alta, delgada, morena, cabello negro largo, facciones gruesas, ojos negros profundos con una mirada que parecía encerrar muchas cosas; ella en definitiva no era Emily.

– Hola, Sam –Le dio un abrazo a Sam y después se hizo a un lado para dejarnos pasar–. No sabía que ibas a venir tan temprano.

– Ni yo, pero andábamos cerca y decidimos pasar un rato –Se excusó mientras caminaba a la sala.

En la sala había tres sillones que realmente se veían muy cómodos, aunque después de pasar toda una noche fuera y con el cansancio que me cargaba incluso el piso se veía delicioso para dormir. Una pequeña barra desayunador separaba la cocina de la sala; en la cocina estaba un pequeño comedor. Todo se veía realmente hogareño y bastante agradable.

– Sara, él es un amigo, Quil –Me presentó y estiré la mano para saludarla, ella la aceptó– Quil, ella es Sara, la hermana de Emily.

– Mucho gusto –Dije amablemente y ella asintió con una sonrisa.

– ¿Dónde está Emily? –Preguntó Sam mientras yo llegaba a la sala.

Me senté en el sillón grande, estaba muy tentado a acostarme, realmente sentía esa casa como mi casa, tal vez era porque eso precisamente sentía Sam y nos lo trasmitía cada vez que tenía un pequeño pensamiento de ahí y de Emily. Aunque eso algunas veces me desesperaba demasiado.

– Está en el cuarto con la niña. Le voy a decir que llegaste –Dijo Sara y caminó por el pasillo que daba a todos los demás cuartos de la casa.

Sam se metió a la cocina, seguramente para buscar algo improvisado que comer; yo empecé a estirar mis brazos y mi cuerpo entero, estaba por caerme de sueño, pero primero aceptaría esa comida que Sam me había prometido.

– Me hubieras avisado que ibas a venir temprano, te habría preparado algo de comer –La suave voz de Emily llamó mi atención y giré la cabeza para verla salir del pasillo con una niña en los brazos y su hermana tras de ella. Emily era alta, delgada y se parecía a su hermana en muchos rasgos, pero su mirada era de ternura y amor, mas cuando la dirigía hacia Sam.

– Es que no sabía que iba a venir temprano; pero aun así te aceptamos esa comida –Le dijo sonriendo y observándola con un brillo instalado en su mirada, un amor infinito que nos había hecho ver y sentir muchas mas veces de las que yo desearía; y es que eso de la imprimación seguía siendo un completo mito para mí.

– ¿Aceptamos? –Repitió Emily y yo supuse que no me había visto, así que levanté un poco mi cuerpo y la saludé con la mano sonriendo–. Ah. Hola, Quil. –Me saludó y estaba a punto de decir algo mas cuando un pequeño llanto se lo impidió.

La pequeña niña que tenía en brazos, supongo que era su sobrina, empezó a llorar y a moverse insistentemente.

– Debe tener hambre –Fue lo único que dijo Sara y regresó por el pasillo, Emily empezó a mecer a la niña entre sus brazos para tranquilizarla. Yo la observé mientras un bostezo salía de mi boca, estaba realmente cansado. De un momento a otro Emily volteó a la niña hacía mi y se me fue la respiración.

Su cuerpo era pequeño entre los brazos de Emily, tenía un cabello castaño oscuro que se formaba en rizos en algunas partes de su pequeña cabecita, su cara estaba totalmente distorsionada, sus ojos contraídos ante el llanto y con gritos que debían de escucharse hasta la otra cuadra, seguramente; sus mejillas se sonrojaban ante la fuerza y fiereza de su llanto mientras eran bañadas por unas gruesas lágrimas.

Todo en mi mundo dejó de existir mientras la observaba, los sonidos quedaron acallados y el tiempo empezó a ir mucho más despacio.

No es fácil decir realmente lo que sentí en ese momento, pero era como si toda mi vida no hubiera estado completa, como si una opresión en el pecho hubiera estado instalada en mí desde siempre y no me hubiera dado cuenta, como si un dolor en mi corazón estuviera aflorando en ese preciso momento, pero solo para irse y dar paso a lo que debería ir realmente ahí. Era como si una parte de mí, que ni siquiera sabía que no tenía, estuviera regresando. Mi cuerpo se sintió frío, mi corazón dolió y latió muy lentamente, sentí que el aire me faltaba, un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, y de pronto, así como así, nada.

El dolor se alivió, mi corazón empezó a acelerarse y mi respiración empezó a controlarse, todo mi cuerpo tembló y sentí ese fuego que me quemaba por dentro como si una transformación estuviera en proceso, pero no tenía que ver absolutamente nada con eso.

Fijé mi mirada en ella y me sentí asombrado y agradecido con la vida porque ella existiera, y entonces me di cuenta: lo que estaba sintiendo era por ella, ella estaba provocando eso sobre mí. Ella se estaba convirtiendo en una luz dentro de un cuarto oscuro, era el sol después de una noche de tormenta, y la luz de las estrellas después de un día difícil, era el sabor del chocolate en mi boca después de una pelea, era… era… era quien empezaba a llenar mi mundo, quien empezaba a ser la razón por la cual viviría, la razón por la que cada día me despertaría, ella se estaba convirtiendo en el centro de mi universo, en el centro de mi vida, ella se estaba convirtiendo en mi todo.

Sonreí como estúpido mientras sentí como unos hilos invisibles viajaban directamente hacia mí y me rodeaban por completo dejándome unido a ella. Esos hilos me hicieron sentir que yo ya no era dueño de mi vida, ni de mis decisiones, a partir de ese momento todo giraría en torno a ella, en torno a lo que ella quisiera y pidiera, y estaba seguro que yo haría todo por complacerla, todo por saber que ella estaba bien, que ella era feliz, porque mi felicidad solo existiría si ella era feliz. Sentí esos hilos en todo mi cuerpo, llegando hasta mi corazón, atrapando mi alma y uniéndola a otra que se sentía pura, intacta y perfecta; esos hilos no me molestaban, no dolían, me atrapaban, me daban vida, me gustaban.

Cuando volví a respirar y a ser consiente de que el tiempo seguía su curso fue solo porque Emily se había movido a la cocina y con ella se llevó a esa personita que yo no podía, ni quería, dejar de ver.

Me puse de rodillas sobre el sillón y me apoyé en el respaldo para seguirla con la mirada. Sam estaba sentado sobre la barra que dividía a la cocina de la sala bebiendo un jugo, Emily iba de un lado a otro con un biberón en mano buscando los ingredientes con que prepararlo, yo no podía dejar de ver a esa criatura y a su sufrimiento que se estaba convirtiendo en el mío. Es difícil de describir, pero cada lágrima que salía de sus pequeños ojos se volvía una punzada a mi corazón y un golpe a todo mi cuerpo.

De un momento a otro no pude soportarlo mas y de un salto brinqué por sobre el sofá y corrí, literalmente, hasta ella. Con una desesperación tremenda conseguí llegar hasta Emily y extendí mis brazos para pedir a la pequeña, Emily se me quedó viendo, primero asustada por mi repentina aparición y después desconfiada, seguramente por la cara de idiota que tenía y la ilusión que mis ojos mostraban así como el dolor que también reflejaban, un dolor que solo yo sabía era porque ella sufría.

Escuché la risotada de Sam a mi espalda y escuché levemente que le decía a Emily algo que sonaba parecido a que estaba bien que me prestara a la niña.

Mis ojos seguían suplicantes ante Emily quien no pudo decirme que no, aunque sí pareció indecisa de soltarla en mis brazos. Los extendí aun mas prominentemente haciéndole ver mi impaciencia, la pequeña niña al ver mis brazos extendidos, extendió los suyos también hacia mí, quería estar conmigo. Sonreí, mas feliz no podía estar, aunque tal vez extendió sus brazos porque era lo que los niños pequeños solían hacer. Realmente no importaba la razón, lo único importante era que quería tenerla entre mis brazos.

Emily, al ver la reacción de la niña ante mi, se decidió; no sin antes lanzarme una advertencia.

– A Claire no le gustan los extraños, Quil, probablemente lo único que hará será llorar más fuerte.

Lo único que logré escuchar de su advertencia fue el nombre del ángel que habían depositado en mis brazos. Claire…

– Claire… –Susurré, era hermoso.

Tomé delicadamente su cuerpecito entre mis brazos, tenía miedo de hacerle daño, pero por otra parte sabía que nunca podría hacerle daño, sería hacérmelo a mí mismo. Sentí una descarga eléctrica en mi piel cuando toqué la suya, era tan delicada, tan sueva y perfecta; mi corazón seguía acelerándose, no podía detenerlo y una sonrisa de idiota invadió mi cara, lo sabía, lo sentía.

La acuné en mi pecho mientras dejaba mi vista clavada en ella, empecé a mecerla lentamente y ella pareció tranquilizarse, su llanto se detuvo mientras sus pequeños puños se tallaban los ojos tratando de quitar las lágrimas que no la dejaban ver quién la tenía cargada. Cuando logró dejar de llorar y limpiar sus lágrimas logré ver sus enormes ojos negros profundos que me miraban detenidamente y de un momento a otro mi corazón se detuvo de nueva cuenta en lo que iba de la tarde y contuve mi respiración, ¿la razón? La mas bella sonrisa que alguna vez pensé observar se había posado en sus pequeños labios y un hermoso hoyuelo se formó en su mejilla izquierda, una risita pequeña inundó la cocina y mas feliz no podía estar.

Me quedé observándola como idiota y escuché el grito ahogado de Emily a mi lado.

– ¿Tú… de ella…? –Empezó a balbucear, pero realmente yo no tenía intención de ponerle atención, solo la deja hablar– ¡Esto no puede ser! Debes estar bromeando. –Siguió hablando mientras yo caminé a la sala– Sam, dime que es una broma. Claire solo tiene dos años, ¡dos! –Así que dos años y ya era la cosa mas hermosa que alguna vez soñé observar– Quil, dime que no es enserio –Suplicó– Dime que no te acabas de imprimar de mi sobrina.

Fue hasta ese momento que levanté la vista y con una mirada seria y avergonzada le respondí.

– Sabes perfectamente que yo no controlo esto, Emily.

De nuevo soltó un grito ahogado y corrió para arrebatármela de los brazos; yo no pude hacer demasiado para evitarlo.

– Debes estar loco si crees que voy a permitir que te enamores de ella, solo tiene dos años ¡dos! –Ella temblaba mientras Claire empezaba a llorar de nuevo; yo dejé mi vista sobre mi razón de ser, no quería que llorara– Tú no puedes quererla de esa manera, no, no y ¡NO! –Gritó y Claire empezó a llorar mas fuerte que antes, estaba asustada.

– Emily, no confundas las cosas; yo no la quiero de esa manera. –Le respondí porque era la verdad, el sentimiento que tenía por Claire no tenía nada que ver con amor, yo solo sentía la necesidad de cuidarla y protegerla ante todo, de procurar que estuviera bien y feliz, de asegurarme de hacer cualquier cosa por colocar una sonrisa en sus labios a cada oportunidad posible.

– ¡No dejaré que te acerques! –Se encaminó al cuarto llevándose a mi ángel entre sus brazos.

– ¡No puedes alejarla de mi, Emily, yo… yo no podría soportarlo! –Grité tan fuerte como pude, tenía que hacerle entender que habiéndola encontrado no sería tan fácil vivir sin tenerla cerca.

Empecé a caminar de un lado a otro de la sala, probablemente provocaría una zanca de los fuertes y ruidosos pasos que daba.

– ¿Qué pasó? –Preguntó Sara cuando regresó a la cocina con varios botecitos de papilla y los puso en la mesa.

Me detuve un segundo para verla, tal vez Emily quisiera evitar que estuviera cerca de Claire, pero Sara era su madre. ¿Estaría al tanto de la condición de Sam o tendría que explicársela yo? ¿Me dejarían decirle o cómo podría justificar la necesidad que siento de estar con Claire mas veces de lo que sería normal? ¡Ay! Mi cabeza quería explotar, aun así no dije nada.

– Escuché unos gritos, ¿le pasó algo a Claire? –Preguntó.

– No, Emily se fue a su cuarto y se la llevó –Respondió Sam y Sara se fue; yo volví a caminar de nueva cuenta de un lado a otro como animal enjaulado, aunque ciertamente así era exactamente como me sentía de la impotencia.

– Tranquilízate –Escuché la voz de Sam en mi espalda y sentí su mano en mi hombro. ¿Cómo podía pedirme algo así? ¡Era imposible!– Ella solo está en shock. Claro que no hará lo que dice, sabe lo que es esto. Deja que yo hable con ella.

Vi como Sam se encaminaba por el pasillo donde se perdió Emily. Yo seguía nervioso, con mi corazón acelerado y mis manos empezaron a sudar; no podía irme hasta saber que podía volver a ver a Claire de nuevo, no podía permitir que me la quitaran, oh no, claro que no.

Cuando Emily salió al fin de la habitación, sola, seguía pataleando y gritando sobre algo que parecía referirse a que estaba soñando y que tal vez pronto despertaría; la verdad me causaba gracia su actuación. Pero evite reír, no quería ponerla de malas, no cuando estaba en el filo de saber si podría seguir viviendo o no. Al fin pude volver a respirar cuando ella accedió a no interponerse en mi imprimación.

Después de ese día, me sentí un tonto por no haber creído antes en la imprimación, me reía como loco por haber negado su existencia, cuando era simplemente real y maravilloso, y se había convertido en lo mas importante de mi vida; corrección, se convirtió en el único motivo de mi vida.

* * *

**que tal¿? espero que les hayan disfrutado leerlo tanto como yo disfrute escribiendolo. **

**que les parece el fic¿?**

**un capitulo y pronto publicaré algo mas grande de esta genialosa parejita :D**

**XOXO  
****rosa . chocolate**


End file.
